tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormcrown Alliance
' ''' was a military alliance made of up numerous rulers from different provinces in order to overthrow the Tyrant Emperor Augustus Mede and install Daric Lariat onto the Ruby Throne. It achieved its goal in 4E 215 and subsequently disbanded. History Founding After the Empire declared war on the Talos Pact in 4E 208 and subsequently integrated those member provinces back into itself, there was much discontent against the Emperor, Augustus Mede. He was seen as a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist and gave the little freedom to the Imperial Provinces. Many wanted him gone, but he was a brilliant military strategist so no single province could stand against him. None dared to even make the first move against the Emperor. That was, until Daric Lariat declared himself the rightful ruler of Tamriel through his blood relations to Tiber Septim himself. Daric was angry at Augustus not only for being a tyrant, but also for the death of his father Andre Lariat. He used a scholar to prove Katariah Septim's descent from Tiber, which meant that the Lariats were dragonblooded. Daric's declaration was enough to spark the Nords, whom had been the ones most rallied against Augustus, to rebel against the Imperial Governor of Skyrim and after taking his life, Ulfric Stormcloak declared his intent to ally with the Breton King and fight Augustus. An alliance between the Nords and King Daric was created and the Stormcrown Alliance was born with the intent to put Daric Lariat on the Ruby Throne. War for High Rock Daric Lariat began his war for the Ruby Throne in High Rock. He was only the King of Shornhelm, but to war against Augustus he would need to have all of High Rock behind him. As such he began a war to claim the throne of High Rock. First he attacked his closest neighbour, Northpoint, and made the Solances bend the knee to him. Camlorn, Farrun and Jehanna all declared for Daric. The King of Shornhelm marched his army to Daggerfall, the seat of the current High King, and besieged the city. The Stormcloaks came from Skyrim to aid their ally, while the Empire came with reinforcements to aid the Bantien High King. Augustus himself led the Imperial forces. However, the Alliance was able to break into the city while the Nords kept the Imperial reinforcements busy. Daric assaulted the castle, where Kastus assassinated the High King. On the battlefield, the Penitus Oculatus betrayed Augustus and deserted to Daric's side. Augustus was forced to retreat and Daggerfall fell to the Alliance. Even with Daggerfall under his control, Wayrest and Evermore still didn't bow to Daric Lariat. His next target was thus Wayrest. Daric made contact with the Forebears of Hammerfell and allied with Bodean Suda and the Redguards joined the Stormcrown Allaince. Daric used the Redguards to gain access into Wayrest, as the city thought that the Redguards had come to aid them. With access into the city, the Alliance Daric captured the castle and the King of Wayrest swore fealty to Daric. The last city in his way was Evermore, under the control of the Guimard Family and an Imperial garrison. The Alliance forces besieged Evermore. Meanwhile a team was sent into the city through the sewers and opened the gates for the Alliance. Seeing that the city was lost, the Imperial Legion set the city ablaze as they retreated. Despite their escape efforts, the Imperial General was killed and the cowardly King of Evermore was captured. The city fell to the Alliance forces. With all of High Rock now under his control, Daric Lariat was crowned the High King of High Rock. Hammerfell Civil War Following the war in High Rock, the Stormcrown Alliance focused their efforts on Hammerfell. The Forebears were fighting the Crowns, whom had allied with Augustus Mede, and were trying to claim the Redguard throne. Initially the Crowns were winning, having taken the city of Rihad from the Forebears. Daric sent General Roderic Acques and a small part of his army to aid King Bodean Suda in his campaign. With the Bretons now aiding them, the Redguards assault and take the island of Stros M'Kai, a major Imperial naval base. They embargoed the island's trade and were able to negotiate with Naerion Nelthar to have the Nelthars stop aiding the Empire. Daric soon sent another portion of his army under the command of Commander Etienne Geles through the Dragontail Mountains and to Dragonstar. There they were able to capture the city in the name of the Forebears. Following this Etienne is promoted to a General by Daric. However, the Empire soon counter attacked and besieged Taneth, the Forebear capital. During the siege King Bodean was captured and used as leverage to get the Forebears defending the city to lay down their weapons. Afterwards the Imperial killed any Forebear that didn't surrender. Bodean and the remaining Forebears were locked up in the city's dungeons. With King Bodean captured his cousin, King Cluson, took charge of the Forebears. They regrouped in Hegathe and planned to retake Taneth. They besieged Taneth with the aid of the Nelthars and the Bretons and retook the city, freeing Bodean. The Imperial General Glallian Berne was killed by Bodean. King Bodean assumes command of the Forebear forces. With the aid of the Breton Army, led by General Etienne, the Forebears besieged Skaven and took the city. King Hasell of Skaven is deposed after surrendering to King Bodean. With Skaven under their control they could focus on their next target. The Stormcrown forces converge on Sentinel, surrounding the city and blockading the port. House Indoril forces, under the command of Joran Nerevar, aided the Forebears and Bretons in besieging the city. A small team infiltrated the city and made contact with the locals. Rebellious citizens in Sentinel gave them the opportunity to assault. Despite heavy casualties Joran and King Bodean make it to the palace and confront High King Ennah. After Ennah was broken out of the control of Q'Taga he sacrified himself to kill a summoned Daedroth that threatened to destroy the palace. Q'Taga is killed by Joran Nerevar. With the High King dead the battle was over, with Stormcrown Alliance victory. After freeing Sentinel from Crown control the Forebears manage to free Rihad and Elinhir as well. The Hammerfell Civil War ends with Forebear victory. Bodean Suda is crowned High King of Hammerfell. Liberation of Morrowind House Redoran, having allied with High King Daric, fights against the Imperials occupying Blacklight and storm the city's palace. They used the opportunity, created by a large part of the 7th Legion moving to southern Morrowind, to get the upper hand on the local garrison. Commander Balyn Omoran kills King Hlaalu Vuvil and the city is freed. The 12th Legion besieges Blacklight after returning from their defeat in Skyrim. House Redoran requested help from High King Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. With the help of the Nords, House Redoran is able to break the siege and end the 12th Legion. News of House Redoran's rebellion spread across Morrowind, the house was officially at war with the Empire and House Hlaalu. House Redoran begins liberating territories in northwestern Morrowind, taking control of them from House Hlaalu and the Empire. House Indoril rose in rebellion against House Hlaalu and the Empire, led by Joran Nerevar. Mournhold is besieged by House Hlaalu's forces. Joran and his army are able to break the siege, but Deres Nerevar, Joran's son, was killed in the process. Joran heads to Hammerfell with half his army, leaving Commander Arekoa Sarethi in charge of the other half. She launches an attack on the House Sadras controlled city of Necrom. After the Civil War in Hammerfell ends, Joran returns to Morrowind with his army. Arekoa took Necrom, securing the loyalty of House Sadras, and afterwards began heading south to Tear. Arekoa and Joran captured Tear from House Dres with the full might of the Indoril Guard. House Indoril's army marched towards Narsis, where they met the House Redoran army. The two Great Houses fought each other in the outskirts of the city. With Redoran and Indoril busy fighting each other, the Empire and House Hlaalu flanked both of them and routed their armies, winning the battle. Arekoa Sarethi is killed by House Hlaalu and the Empire during the battle outside Narsis. After the defeat of both Houses Indoril and Redoran, Daric Lariat decided to intervene in the Morrowind Liberation. He arranged a parley between the two houses and with his help they were able to unite under Joran Nerevar. The combined army of Houses Indoril, Redoran, Sadras marched on Narsis and were able to capture the city form the Empire. King Edras Hlaalu escaped during the battle and headed for Cyrodiil, but the Empire was pushed out of Morrowind. Joran Nerevar was crowned King of Morrowind and the Morrowind Liberation ended with Stormcrown victory. Cyrodiil Invasion Daric and Bodean Suda lead the Redguard and Breton forces into Cyrodiil, besieging Anvil. The Bosmer, under the command of Celegorn Camoran, come to aid the Stormcrown Alliance and together they take the city. Joran Nerevar leads the Dunmer Army into Cyrodiil from the east and besieges Cheydinhal after its Count is found dead, killed by the Legion. They manage to take the city from the 2nd Legion and push back the 8th Legion to the south. Ulfric Stormcloak leads the Nords through the Jerral Mountains and besiege Bruma, taking the city. What remained of the Legion there retreated to Chorrol. The 8th and 10th Legion attack Cheydinhal to try to retake it from the Dunmer but ultimately fail. Daric's force continues to Kvatch and take the city, defeating the 11th Legion. The Dunmer capture Fort Urasek and use it as a base while they wait for Daric to reach the Red Ring. A combined Nord-Dunmer force besieged Chorrol and defeated the Legion and the undead that were infesting the city. During the battle, Ulfric kills the General of the 9th Legion. Daric's force captured Skingrad and freed the Hassildor Dynasty that had been held hostage by the garrisoning Imperials. Battle for the Imperial City The combined Stormcrown Alliance army united around the Imperial City and besieged the city. The led a coordinated attack on the west of the city and broke through into the Talos Plaza. There they discovered that Augustus was using Sloads to animate the dead to fight for him. After taking out the Sloads in the Plaza the army spread out and attacked the surrounding Districts. Augustus led a large force into the Elven Gardens and was pushing back the Bretons, nearly killing Daric. However Harold Burned-Mane arrived and had Odahviing burn the undead, turning the tide of the battle. All the forces then converged on Green Emperor Way for one final battle. During the final battle, Daric and Augustus dueled, ultimately resulting in the Emperor's death. The battle soon ended and the war as well. Disbanding With the death of Augustus Mede and the crowning of Daric Lariat as Emperor Darius Septim I, the Stormcrown Alliance was disbanded. Their goals accomplished. All the members of the Alliance became vassals of Emperor Darius, bringing unity to the Empire. Members *High Rock - Under the leadership of Daric Lariat. *Skyrim - Under the leadership of Ulfric Stormcloak. *Hammerfell - Under the leadership of Bodean Suda. *Morrowind - Under the leadership of Joran Nerevar. *Summerset Isles - Under the leadership of Yanniss Mothril. *Valenwood - Under the leadership of Celegorn Camoran. *The Nelthar Organization - Under the leadership of Nelthro Kanir and Naritin Nelthar. Category:Factions Category:Alliances Category:Militaries Category:Rebels